1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of amplifier circuits embodying means within the circuit for suppressing or filtering out noise. The circuitry is particularly adapted for amplifying and suppressing noise in signals from bifilar windings such as typically appear in a magnetic readout head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The circuitry utilizes solid state components which individually are commercially known items, as far as known, however, there being no prior knowledge or teaching of the circuitry as a combination or the function it is able to achieve.